


I don't wanna get over you

by Anonymous



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year on from the events of "Party" and Vince still isn't over Howard. Songfic based on "I don't wanna get over you" by the Magnetic Fields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna get over you

It was Howard's birthday again and he'd been made swear on Jagger that he wouldn't throw another party. That was some cheek, he'd just wanted him to have a bit of fun. Alright, it had gone a bit tits up last time, what with the decapitations and sexual confusion, but he was sure that he would have been able to do better this time.

He wondered if Howard was still a virgin. It made his tummy twist when he thought that maybe he wasn't, that maybe some jazzy wench had been sexing him up scant hours after Vince had taken his first kiss. He hadn't wanted to have to listen to the conformation or denial of this last year and had gone out on the piss with Leroy afterwards and fallen asleep under kitchen table.

It wasn't normal, thinking this much about your best mate's sex life, he was sure. Thinking about someone groaning underneath him and scratching his back while he- no! His imagination violently shut down.

He told Howard that he was over him, but that was a lie. He may be shallow, but you don't get over something like that all at once. He didn't want to get over it. It would have been easy to relieve some of his tension with that electro girl, or any of the other good looking girls at the party and a good proportion of the blokes. It wasn't any comfort knowing that other blokes fancied him though, if Howard didn't.

It had taken a fall from the roof to an uncertain fate, but Vince had figured it out. He did love Howard. All that sentimental shit on the roof had been right on the money. Unfortunately, while the fall from the roof to the bouncy castle had made him realise that he was in love with his best friend, Howard had fallen out of love with him.

He'd never been chucked before by anyone, after all who'd chuck him? For a while he'd had himself convinced that that was what was bothering him. Then one night, when he'd been drinking himself into a coma with Naboo and Bollo and they were slagging off Howard and telling him that it wasn't worth it and that he'd find someone else if he even made half an effort, he'd realised. He didn't want anyone else. He would rather be miserable wanting Howard than happy with someone else.

"I'll never love again." Melodramatic words spoken in anger. And they were completely accurate.

Being depressed was well trendy at the moment. This could have been a whole new source of inspiration, the darkness he'd always lacked even as a goth. He could be the lonely guy that everyone tried to make fall in love with them, but who would never love anyone ever. He could be deep and sad and beautiful. But all he really wanted to do was walk around in one of Howard's shirts and eat chocolate and feel sorry for himself.

"You're sure there's no party, Vince. No more surprises?" Howard asked him anxiously.

No. No sudden declarations of love, no more broken hearts, no more life changing events on a bouncy castle.

"We can do whatever you want," Vince said with a wide smile forced onto his features.

"Will you watch Some Like It Hot with me?" Howard asked, oddly shy, "It's got jazz and cross-dressing, so maybe we'll both like it."

Vince swallowed his heart, which was thumping painfully against his Adam's apple, for the millionth time that day and smiled again.

There was a tube of Savlon on standby next to the couch, in case the jazz got a bit too much. He knew that he couldn't say no to Howard's only birthday wish, though. Not without feeling like the world's biggest dickhead.

Black and white films were all a bit bewildering to him. Why were they even called black and white films? There was very little actual black and white, it was mostly just different shades of grey.

They hadn't watched a film together in ages. Vince smiled at the memory of them curled up in the zookeeper's hut underneath a pile of sleeping bags watching cartoons late at night. He looked at the empty space on the couch between them and felt a lump in his throat.

"I'm cold, Howard," he said wheedlingly.

Howard sighed and held out an arm for him. Vince smiled and pressed his body close to Howard's side and took the outstretched arm and wrapped it around himself.

Howard flinched slightly at the warm body in his personal space, but tightened his arm around Vince's waist.

"Thank you," Vince said against his shoulder and smiled gently.

The film was pretty good really. There were these two guys dressed up as women and joined an all women's band, for reasons that probably would make more sense to Vince if he'd been paying attention at the beginning of the film, and who got to get cosy with Marilyn Monroe. She was a bit of a lezzer in this, Vince decided, she was giving 'Josephine' definite signals and she thought that he was a girl. Genius! Girls were nice, all soft and squashy and girls with other girls gave him a predictably male tingle down his spine.

Boys were nice too, he thought, feeling Howard's body up against his. Being Vince, he'd never over thought his own sexuality. Or thought about it at all, really. It didn't make sense to limit himself to one gender, when it made so little difference to whether he found someone attractive or not. He generously didn't mind other people being straight or gay, but neither felt right to him.

He started idly trailing his fingers up and down Howard's chest plucking at his shirt gently. Howard caught his wrist and held it down against his stomach.

"Tickling," he said shortly.

Vince blew at his fringe and started to rub small circles into Howard's belly with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the way the soft stomach flub gave way to a hard layer of muscles.

"You're distracting me, Vince," Howard said in his best stern teacher voice.

He apologized softly and held still for as long as he could before he had to start wriggling around a bit. Howard sighed and pulled him onto his lap. Vince squealed softly and tucked his head underneath Howard's chin and made a happy little sound in the back of his throat.

They watched the rest of the film like that and at some point, Howard's hand crept up and started petting Vince's hair. When the credits started to roll onto the screen he guiltily dropped his hand and looked at Vince uncomfortably. Vince whined at the loss softly.

"Did you like it?" Howard asked.

"Felt good," Vince said. Howard blushed.

"I meant the film," he said, looking down.

"Oh!" Vince blushed as well, "Yeah, it was good. I usually don't like your weird oldie films, but that one was good."

They avoided each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"Howard-" Vince began and stopped himself. He wasn't really sure how to say what he wanted to with words. 

He leaned in close and kissed the other man softly on the lips and pulled away almost immediately.

"Sorry," he said and started to sidle off Howard's lap surreptitiously.

Howard held his upper arms and kept him in place. He looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry that I love you," Vince clarified, "I tried not to, but I can't not." He looked away guiltily.

"You said you were over me," Howard replied after an age, "You went off with that girl."

"I didn't!" Vince said suddenly, "We just had a bounce. On the bouncy castle, I mean," he qualified hurriedly. "I haven't... with anyone. Not since, you know," he pointed upwards.

"You went celibate over me?" Howard asked incredulously.

"No, I just haven't wanted to do it with anyone else." Vince looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Oh Vince," Howard said fondly and pushed his hair out of his face.

"It's alright, I know that you don't- you're not- well anyway I just got a bit- with the film and you were playing with my hair and-" Howard stopped his mouth by pressing their lips together.

"But I'm a man," Vince said when they broke apart.

"No one's perfect," Howard smiled.

Vince moaned into Howard's mouth in desperation. It had been a long time. He ground their hips together and found that Howard was already half hard.

"That's what I like to see," he muttered, reaching down to rub the front of Howard's corduroys.

Howard's cock hardened further in response to the attention.

"This is a bit fast, Vince. Shouldn't we wait until the third date for this sort of thing?" Howard protested weakly.

Vince huffed and gave the hard bulge in his hand a firm squeeze.

"Ok, our first date, you took me to the Tundra," he said, kissing Howard's neck. "Second date was last year when we kissed on the roof and now this is our third date. So we're set."

"Can't argue with that logic," Howard agreed and helped Vince with his too tight trousers.

There was no sexy way to get out of skinny jeans known to man, and when they were around his ankles Vince tripped up over his boots.

"I used to be good at this," he said to himself from his spot on the floor at Howard's feet. "Are you laughing at me?" he demanded.

Howard tried hide his smile under his hand, but his crinkly eyes gave him away.

"No," he said, with a giggle bubbling up through his voice.

"You better not be laughing at me," Vince sulked, "I was a sex god before you got to me."

He looked ridiculous with his skinnies around his ankles and his erection poking up comically against his stomach. Howard went to kneel on the floor and pulled Vince in for another slow, heated kiss.

"You've gotten very good at that," Vince said breathlessly, with his eyes still closed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd been getting some action behind my back." His eyes suddenly snapped open. "Have you?" his voice wobbled uncertainly.

Howard held his face and rested their foreheads together gently.

"I kissed that girl at the party last year," he admitted quietly, "Just that though, I couldn't do anything else. She wasn't-" wasn't you "Forget her, she's in the past, you're my future."

Vince leapt at him and started pulling his shirt off, without bothering with unbuttoning it. He captured his mouth in a desperate kiss that they both felt with their whole bodies. Howard blindly reached out for the tube of Savlon ointment sitting on the arm of the far side of the couch. Convenient that. He never thought he'd be grateful for Vince's supposed allergic reaction to jazz.

"Do you want to? Or should I..." he trailed off as he held the tube awkwardly in his hand.

"You'd let me?" Vince asked, clearly surprised.

"Do you want to?" Howard repeated, pulling his trousers down and kicking his shoes off.

"Maybe next time," Vince said when he'd recovered, "Cock up your arse for your first sexual experience probably might be pushing it."

Howard squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand and coated two of fingers with it. Vince fell over himself trying to present his rear as quickly as possible. The two cold fingers started to inch inside him slowly and stretch him carefully. Howard poured more ointment onto a third finger, some of it missing and landing on the carpet. He added his ring finger in alongside the two others and rotated them slowly.

Vince was torn between wanting the endless preparation to stop so that Howard could start getting down to rogering him into the next century, and wanting those fingers to stay twisting inside him until he came in violent splashes all over the carpet. He had a feeling that if he did, Naboo would not be best pleased. It would be worse than the time he got chocolate on that wall that had just been painted. Much worse.

At last he felt the blunt end of Howard's cock at his entrance. He looked over his shoulder and twisted to try and see it going inside him. Howard's eyes were tightly closed and his forehead was dotted with perspiration.

"Open your eyes," Vince whispered throatily.

"You're so tight," Howard said between clenched teeth.

He opened his eyes and saw Vince looking at him open mouthed, licking his lips. He started to rock his hips backwards and forwards slowly and Vince pushed back against his short thrusts. He pulled almost all of the way out, until only the head of his cock was inside Vince, and then pushed back in and buried himself to the hilt. He did this several times and started to move quicker and harder. The little gasps escaping Vince were killing him.

"Turn around," he begged, "I want to see you."

With some difficulty, Vince moved onto his back without them ever disengaging from each other. Howard put Vince's legs over his shoulders and resumed his earlier motions intently. They looked into each other's eyes as they moved together. Howard leant down to kiss Vince and wrapped a hand around his erection, which was bobbing against his stomach. Vince's eyes went wide and he made a surprised noise into Howard's mouth, before coming on their stomachs and the large hand around his cock.

"I'm sorry," he said in a shocked little voice.

That, combined with the spasming around his own cock, successfully drove Howard over the edge and he came inside Vince before lying down on top of him gasping. They kissed each other tiredly.

"Is the carpet alright?" Vince asked and Howard's hazy post coital brain couldn't make sense of what he'd heard.

"What?"

"Never mind. Naboo can get over it."


End file.
